SelfCompletion
by LabyrinthineMIND1114
Summary: Nick hears Jess saying his name and is shocked to find out why. Rated M for future chapters. Nick/Jess smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Due to the fact that I do not have daily internet access my I will be uploading my chapters in clumps. So chapters 1,2, and 3 are up but chapter 4 will have to wait. Meanwhile please review and keep in mind that this is my first story. Thanks everyone! Here I go! :)**

Chapter One: Caught!

Nick had just walked out of the bathroom and was making his way back to his room.

"Nick." He heard his name just as he was about to walk into his room. He turned around and looked across the hall at Jess's door. Was that her? He thought to himself.

"Nick." Her voice rang in his ears. Was she moaning his name? No way, she wasn't, she couldn't be. After how much it disturbed her to find out that they had all "self-completed" while thinking about her, there was no way she was doing the same. Was she? But then again when Winston said she did she didn't deny it.

"Oh god, Nick." He froze again, his hand on doorknob of his room. Curiosity was at war with his conscience. Should he go peek at her? No! That would make him a pervert. But in the back of his mind the thought of seeing pleasing herself while thinking about him was very appealing. Her moans had grown louder in the quiet apartment. He backed away from his door and walked toward hers. He turned the knob slowly and opened just a crack.

Jess was on her bed, her eyes were shut tight, and her hand was moving under the cover.

"Nick." She said his name again. Goodness she was beautiful. Her cheeks were red and hair was a mess on her pillows. Her backed was arched away from the mattress in such a provocative way. Just looking at her made something in his pants twitch a little.

He hadn't noticed that he had pushed the door opened a little bit more. He wanted to leave, to walk away before he got caught but he couldn't. She was so different right now, so wild. Her head was thrashing from side to side and he knew she was about to have an orgasm. He couldn't leave now, he had to see this.

Her back arched even further from the mattress, her eyes shot open and her hand stilled. She let out a flurry of moans mixed with his name. He knew he should walk away at this point but his feet were glued to the ground. She turned around and looked straight at him, straight into his eyes and smiled. He had been caught or so he had thought. She rolled over, her back now facing him and went to sleep.

Nick walked back to his room confused. He she seen him? Did she think she was dreaming? What if she knew he was there the whole time?

The next day was a little awkward. Jess had just left the school and was on her way back to the apartment. She was still thinking about the night before. Was Nick really there? There was no way he could have really been there. She must've imagined it. She was just imagining it. She was in the elevator now. Her inner monologue was still raging when she walked into the apartment. She walked toward her room and ran into Nick. He grabbed her to keep her from falling.

She looked down at his arms holding hers then into his eyes. She stared into them, they always made feel so tingling inside.

"Jess, you okay?"

"Huh?"

Nick shook her a little.

"Hey, Jess. Snap out of it."

"Oh…yeah…I'm f-fine."

"Okay." He sounded like he didn't believe but he let it drop.

He tentatively let her go making sure she was steady before he dropped his hands to his side. There was a long silence. He looked everywhere except at her and she did the same.

"So, how's Nicholas today?" she said punching him in the arm and chuckling nervously. _So how's Nicholas toady? _Don't be so nervous girl maybe he wasn't really there last night, Jess tried to reassure herself.

"Jess, I saw you last night."

"What?"

Her face began to heat up and she was sure she looked like a tomato. He had been there.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. No, no, no. This cannot be happening to me." She covered her face with her hands. She started to walk to her room but Nick stopped her. She turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Jess, it's okay you don't have to be embarrassed."

"Yes I do. You saw me _self-complete._" She whispered the last word hoping Schmidt and Winston wouldn't hear.

"He saw you what?" Schmidt turned around and looked at both of them, Winston just watched silently.

"Oh my god!"

Jess ran out of the room and they could hear her slam her door behind her.

"What happened?" Schmidt got up off the couch. "You saw her pleasing herself? So how was it was she like slow and gentle or was she aggressive?"

"What? No, we are not talking about this?"

"Well at least tell us how you saw her?"

"Well…I um…I heard her saying my name and got curious."

"She was saying _your _name?"

"Yes Schmidt, my name."

Nick sat down at the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You two are gonna get down in the sheets you know."

"No we're not, Schmidt."

"Think about it. She's seen yours, you've seen hers, you both think about each when your –"

"Okay okay I get it."

"Dude I'm just saying. I mean if it were me I would take advantage of this glorious situation."

Nick got up and started to walk to his room. He closed his door behind and sat on his bed. As much as he hated to admit it Schmidt was kind of right. There was definitely tension between him and Jess and it was possible that they could end up having sex. But it was Jess, sweet, quirky, cute Jess. It wasn't that he had never considered it but he couldn't do that with her she was his friend. But apparently Jess had a more naughty side as he had seen last night.

He couldn't get it out of his head. The way her face turned red as she had an orgasm, the way his name seemed to just fall from her lips, the way she just looked at him after she finished. No, he couldn't, not Jess, she was…Jess. Sweet and kind little Jess. He could allow himself to think of her when was "self-completing" – that word was being used a lot lately – but nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Little Mr. Miller

Jess sat her bed in her flannel pajamas that were covered in hearts. It was late and she couldn't sleep. Nick had seen everything and how was she supposed to get over that. Maybe it was best that she talk to him, just face the situation as it was and be done with. It had worked when they saw each other naked so why not now.

She got up off the bed and opened her door. She made her way to the opposite side of the hall. She was in front of his door when it dawned on her. What was she gonna say? So Nick, I think about you from time to time when I do stuff and since you do the same we're even. That was what she would say. Quick and short, no awkwardness.

She turned the knob and tiptoed into his room. He was sleep and snoring lightly. She smiled, he was so cute in his sleep. She was just about to wake him up when she slipped on one of his shoes. She fall right on top of him her face directly above his. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Jess, what the hell are you – "

"Well I was thinking we could talk and I came to wake you up and trip on your evil shoe. But you know what I can leave and we just act like this never happened."

She sat up and realized she was straddling him. She tried to get up but he grabbed her hips and pulled her back down. Her body went stiff and she felt something up against her, something hard. Oh my god, it was him, he was…oh my god. She looked down at him. What the heck was he doing? Was he taunting her? Teasing her?

"Nick?"

"You want to talk about it, let's talk then."

"Can you let me go?"

"No."

"Well it won't be easy for me to talk about it with your little Miller press on my little Jess."

"Well I guess you'll have to make it quick."

"Ugh, fine. So basically I think about you when I please myself, there you go, now can I leave?"

She made an attempt to get up but Nick just flipped over so that she was underneath him.

"What exactly do we do in these fantasies Jess?" He whispered against her neck. It a chill through her and she shuddered.

"We just do things to each other that shouldn't be said out loud."

She tried to get up again but Nick began to kiss her neck and she stopped trying. He nipped the little spot below her ear and she let out a little gasp. He stopped for a moment, debating. Should he stop now or keep going? She seemed to like it so he decided to keep going. He rubbed the tip of nose against her collarbone. It was hard to believe how soft her skin was.

Jess grew frustrated with his slowness and grabbed his hair and pulled him into a kiss. He was surprised at her aggression, the way her tongue explored his mouth, how she bit his down on his bottom lip. He began to return the kiss, her mouth was soft and sweet. They let their tongues mingle together in a graceful dance. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck again. She shuddered whenever he bit her and she let out a low moan whenever he bit her hard.

He started to unbutton her shirt he noticed she didn't have a bra on and looked up at her questioningly before he unbuttoned the button that would expose her breast. When she nodding he undid the button and pulled the shirt off of her. He had seen her naked before but never like this, she so close and she wasn't trying to hide herself from him. He cupped one of her breast and rubbed his thumb across her nipple. He watched as goose bumps formed over her skin.

He lowered his mouth to one of her breast and licked around her nipple. She arched toward him bringing her breast closer to his mouth. He took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. She gripped his hair as he nibbled on her nipple. She pinched and rolled the other between her fingers. She could feel the wetness building down between her legs. She yearned for him, she needed to feel him within her.

She pulled his face back up to her lips and instantly the kiss was passionate. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. Her hands were everywhere at once at he was surprised at her eagerness. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Slow down, we don't have to rush."

She nodded and he let go of her hands. They kissed again and he reached down between them to pull off her pants. He began to pull them over slender hips she lifted so he could pull them off and soon they were in the floor along with her underwear. She was completely naked and she was so beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her neck again. He reached down and put his finger against her clit not applying any pressure. Jess writhed trying to make any friction she could.

"Nick." She complained.

"Do you want it Jess?"

"Yes."

He pressed his finger against her and started to make small circles around it. She moaned in his ear and wiggled her hips to create more pressure. His pants were started to feel uncomfortably tight on him but it was about her right now. He plunged a finger inside her and was shocked at how wet she was.

"You're so wet Jess. Do you like this?"

He made a "come here" with his finger inside her.

"Yesss." She nearly hissed in his ear.

He put another finger inside and her back arched toward him. He started to pump his fingers in and out of her. All she could do was moan and whimper in pleasure. She used her own finger to massage her clit and was building toward a powerful orgasm. She didn't know how long she could take it. She felt her walls clench around his fingers as her juices released all over his fingers.

"Jess you're so tight", he put his fingers to his mouth and sucked the juices of, "and so sweet."

That made her wetter than before. She looked down between them and noticed the bulge that had grown in his sweatpants. She started to push them down but he grabbed her hands again.

"Uh uh, I'm not finished yet."

He lowered his head between her legs and she closed her eyes in anticipation. He started to kiss her inner thigh which trembled in response. He kissed the other and got the same response. He was driving her mad, kissing and nipping at her thighs she hated the teasing.

He bent his head down further and kissed her labia. Her body jumped at the soft contact. She had never felt this before, everything seemed to be overly sensitized.

Nick raised his head from in between her legs. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, he was staring right back at her.

"Jess, I want you watch me do this." Her breath caught in her throat. How did you respond to something like that? What was she supposed to say?

"Okay." Was her response, you could never go wrong with okay.

She sat up on her elbows and did as he wanted. He kept eye contact with her letting his tongue explore her blindly. Her eyes rolled back as he circled his tongue around her clitoris. Whenever she could manage to keep her eyes straight she would look down at him and every time he would be looking at her. He stared at her as her body writhed with pleasure, as she pressed against his face, as she grabbed the sheets and moaned his name. They kept eye contact the entire time – unless her eyes rolled or she threw head back in pleasure – it made it so intense so much better than anything either one of them had ever experienced.

But once the pleasure became too much for her she could no longer sit up. She laid back against the pillows and grabbed his shoulders. Her moans grew into tiny screams that she tried to conceal by biting her lip. Her hips bucked against his mouth and she dug her nails into his shoulder, he knew it was going to leave a mark but he didn't care.

She was saying his name over and over like it would save her life doing so. She knew she was loud but she couldn't help it. She felt like she wouldn't be able to hold herself together any longer. Her orgasm was so intense that it ripped through her and had her shaking and trembling. All she could was grabbed his shoulders and say his name.

"Nick, Nick, ohhhh Nick."

She chanted as she climaxed on his tongue. It was amazing how sweet she was. When she loosened her grip on his shoulder he began to lay kisses back up her body. He kissed her all other her, soft little pecks on her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, then her mouth. He rested his forehead against hers and she ran her fingers through his hair, goodness she loved his hair.

"You alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." She was still breathless and her voice was barely a whisper.

"You sure? Because all the shaking scared me a bit", he chuckled. Was he making fun of her? At a time like this? Only Nick.

Jess looked down at Nick and noticed he was still wearing pants.

"I don't like this", she said tugging at the waistband, "take em off."

"They are getting a little tight."

He sat up so that he was on his knees in between her legs. Jess couldn't take her eyes away from the erection that had grown in his pants. Nick couldn't help but laugh as her eyes grew wide.

"Are you surprised?" He asked.

She didn't give an answer she just reached out and pulled his pants down over his hips until they were at his knees. Nick watch as she did this it was amusing but also turning him on to watch as she reached out and touched it. A shudder went through him as she wrapped her hand around him. She held it in her hand. There was so much of it, it was way bigger than when she had seen him naked.

He moved her hand away and leaned back over her. He positioned himself right at her entrance.

"Are you sure Jess?"

She didn't say anything she just nodding and he preceded.

Nick had no idea how tight Jess would be. He had felt it with his fingers but this was different. She squeezed around him and him though he wouldn't be able to last so he took it slow. He thrust into her with hard but slow motions. She took a sharp intake of breath every time he pushed into her. He put his head into the crook of her neck and she moaned straight into his ear. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"Faster Nick, I want it fast", she moaned into his ear.

How he could refuse her? He sat up on his knees again and lifted her legs so that the back of her knees rested against his forearms. He leaned down over her again raising her legs even higher. He entered her again this time more aggressive. He thrust into her repeatedly looking at her face and all her reactions to him. She lips were parted and her moans became screams. He knew Winston and Schmidt could hear this there was no way they couldn't.

"YES, YES, GOD YES! OH NICK!"

Once she was saying his name over and over again it made him go faster and faster. He was pushed in and out her of her with such intensity that soon she wasn't moaning anymore but crying. He was going to stop until she put her legs on his shoulders and pulled him down to her. She kissed him and covered their sounds of pleasure. He released deep inside her as she tighten around him. She put her legs back down and started to stroke his hair as he laid his head on her chest.

His ear was right against her heart as they both came down from there high. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. They stayed like that all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: They Know

Schmidt made breakfast the next morning and everyone enjoyed it of course. Something was off about Nick and Jess, the just kept staring at each other and chuckling like idiots. He wondered if the noises he heard last night had something to do with this. He was sure they had done the nasty. Nick just kept smiling at her like a fool and Jess would blush every single time.

He noticed how they kept touching too. When Nick handed Jess a coffee mug they're hands touched and lingered, when he walked behind her as she poured her coffee he put his hand on her hip for way longer than necessary. Things didn't just linger for no reason.

"Schmidt! Stop staring at me!"

"I'm not staring. I'm observing."

Jess's eyes got big and her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Schmidt knew. Winston had left so Schmidt seized this opportunity for interrogation.

"Yeah, I know. It's kind of hard not to with all the "yes Nick, oh god Nick".

"Oh. My. God." Jess said once again looking like a tomato.

"Yep exactly."

"Schmidt shut up!"

"What, I'm happy for you guys! But my question is what about Fancyman?"

"I forgot all about him."

"The sex was so good you forgot your boyfriend? Yeah Nick!"

"JAR!"

"You know what? Forget you guys. I try to say congrats and this is how I'm rewarded fine." Schmidt went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Jess really had forgotten all about Russell. How could she forget? She had just cheated on her boyfriend. As she sat there she came to the realization that she truly did not regret anything. She looked at Nick who looking at her and she smiled. He made her feel safe with just a look. Russell couldn't do that he never would be able to and she knew that.

"I have to tell Russell it's over."

"Are you serious Jess? I thought this was just a one time thing."

"Is that what you wanted Nick?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her on the forehead. Such a simple gesture, so sweet and subtle but it managed to send chills down her back.

"Then you have to tell him."

She made the call right there in front of Nick and it went shockingly smooth. Russell basically just kept saying "uh huh" and "it's fine" then he hung up.

"Was that it?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yep."

"Looks like there's nothing in our way now."

**A/N: This chapter wasn't the greatest it was more of a way to get rid of Russell. I know I could have ignored since I never specify when this takes place but I chose to just get rid of him for good measure.**

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE review! And happy reading and writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you writegirl89. I was kind of scared about the love scene since -not to get too personal- I'm not experienved when it comes to that. So thanks for that. I appreciate it.**

**thenewmrsceliaschmidt I'll see what I can do about Cece and Schmidt since I love them too. **

**Well as you can see by the title this chapter is a little on the naughty so hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Four: Talk Dirty To Me

Schmidt had left the apartment and left Jess and Nick were on their own. It wasn't long before the tension became too much for them. Nick backed Jess against the counter and began kissing her neck. She bent her head back giving him more access. She let a soft moan. He lifted her on the counter and stepped in between her legs pulling her against him.

"Tell me what you want Jess."

She didn't know what to say to that. Jess didn't know how to talk dirty so kept her mouth shut.

"What do you want me to do to you jess?"

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

He was still kissing her neck and running his hand along her spine which made it difficult for her to speak.

"I don't know how to talk dirty."

He chuckled against her neck his breath felt good on her skin. She pushed him away despite how nice it felt.

"I'm serious. I see that you like to say things to me so I think it's only fair that you teach me how to talk dirty."

"Jess, you talked dirty last night."

"That doesn't count. Saying stuff during a or… an org…a twirly moment does not count."

"Okay so "faster Nick, I want it fast" doesn't count?"

"Nope I was in the moment and wasn't thinking about it. But when say "tell me what you want" I don't know what to say."

"Just say what you want."

"I think it's kind of obvious what I want Nick."

Nick looked at her for a second. She was serious about this she wanted to learn to talk dirty.

"Jess, how about I just don't say those things to you and then you won't feel obligated to return the favor."

"But I like it when you say stuff." Jess whispered a tad bit embarrassed.

He walked up to her again and began kissing her neck again.

"So you like when I say nasty stuff to you?"

"Um hm."

"What specifically?"

"I like when you said how tight I was and I tasted nice."

Did she not realize that she was talking dirty right now? Maybe it really was subconscious for her. He went with it.

"What else did you like last night?" He sucked on her earlobe, hoping to bring the truth out of her.

"I liked how your tongue felt against my clit." What the hell? Did Jess just say clit?

"What else Jess?" he let his hand begin to creep up her skirt. She let out small shriek with he made contact with wet spot on panties and began to rub it.

"Oh, I love it when you do that Nick."

"What, this?" He pushed her underwear aside and inserted a finger.

"Yes."

"Jess."

"Yeah?"

"You're talking dirty."

She hadn't realized it but thinking back she realized she was.

"Well that's because you're a good teacher."

"Nah, you're just a very responsive student."

She pulled him into a kiss as he moved his finger in and out of her. She moaned into his mouth. She began to rock slowly against his finger loving how it felt. She decided to keep trying the dirty talk since it was working for her.

"Yeah Nick keep doing that." She said against his lips.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

He pushed another finger into her waiting canal.

"Jess you're soaking wet."

"Only because of you." She said into his ear.

A growl rippled through his body a result of her words.

"Do you like knowing how wet you make me?"

"You have no idea."

He lifted her off the counter and carried her to the couch. Their clothes were off in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

"How do you want it Jess."

She pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "in my mouth".

He pulled back shocked at what she had just said. She couldn't help but giggles at his expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be so blunt about it."

"Well are you going to let me or not?"

"Hell yeah I'm going to let you."

She pushed him back against the couch and got on her knees in front of him. She looked up at him then down at his erection. It was just as big as it was last night. How was she going to do this?

"I've only done this once so bear with me."

"Just take your time."

"Good advice Mr. Miller."

With that she grabbed him in her small hand and began to stroke his length. Nick did his best to sit still and not buck against her hand but it was difficult. He watched her as she brought her mouth closer to him. She flicked her tongue out and licked the tip. His whole body jumped and he knew he probably wouldn't last long. She smiled at his reaction and flicked her tongue out again then swirl it around the entire head. He gripped the couch trying to hold on to his sanity.

He watched the entire time. He watched as she slowly put her lips around then lowered her mouth until he was halfway in her mouth. She stopped there then swirled her tongue around the tip still holding him in her mouth. She brought her mouth back up to the head and released it with a slurping sound. Then she started to bob her head up and down in him with unbelievable intensity.

Her mouth was so warm on him and it wasn't long before he reached his high.

"Unh Jess, I'm gonna cum." He warned not knowing if she wanted to swallow but hoping that she did. Just as he thought it, it happened. He came so hard that Jess almost choked but she kept her mouth on him and swallowed every drop of his seed. She lifted her head and licked what remained from her lips. Nick laid his head against the back of the couch to catch his breath when he felt Jess straddle him. He looked at her beautiful figure in his lap. She leaned into him and kissed neck, nipping and sucking getting tiny reactions out of him. She felt him began to grow hard again.

"Do you want more Nick?"

"Um hm." Was all he could manage before she lower herself onto him. She stopped once he was completely engulfed deep inside her. Her stillness was driving him crazy. He needed movement but she wouldn't move she just looked into his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and thrust upward. She let out a shriek of surprise then started rolling her hips on him. She moved up and down on him, slow then building speed gradually. He reached up and cupped her breast in his hands.

He took one of her nipples in to his mouth and became sucking on it. She looked up at ceiling and let out a deep moan. She was bouncing on him like a mad woman. He began to kiss her neck then bit down hard. She liked it but it still surprised her. She looked down at him but he reached around her and yanked her hair making her look at the ceiling again. She let out a little scream.

"You like it rough don't you?"

"Oh god yes!"

She felt a strong orgasm begin to rip through her whole body and her muscles tighten around him. She screamed as her orgasm seemed to break her in two. She leaned her head against his shoulder. It wasn't even a whole minute before he moved her of his lap and put her on the couch. Well not on the couch more like bent over the couch with her knees once again on the ground.

She could feel Nick behind her and he wasted no time pushing himself into her. He grabbed her hips and started to pound into her. She reached down and massaged her clit vigorously. Her moans turned into short pants. She was unraveling before his eyes. He had created a monster, a cute sexy monster. Her body was completely limp from the numerous orgasms and he had yet to finish.

He came inside her again and collapsed on the carpet and she laid on his chest. They were both breathing heavily.

"Wow", was all she could seem to say.

"Yeah, wow."

"That was really…great."

"Yeah."

"Even better than last night and last night was…wow."

"Yeah."

She looked into his eyes.

"Nick, I think vocabulary is suffering a bit."

"Yeah, it is"

Jess began to stand up but her knees were a bit wobbly and she fell to the couch.

"You okay?"

"I need to get my equilibrium in check."

He chuckled and began to pick up the clothes off the floor.

"Well I'm going to take a shower."

He watched as she began to make her way down the hall.

"Well aren't you gonna to join, Mr. Miller?"

He didn't think twice as he followed her into the bathroom.

**A/N 2: I never wrote such a dirty love scene but my friends said it was good so I was satisfied. I would love to hear what you think and don't be scared to hurt my feelings. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter, unfortunately, is not sex based but I thought it would be good to show that Jess and Nick are more than that. Dirty twirls may be in store in the future but for now it's all about love.**

Chapter Five: What Is This?

Over the weekend Nick and jess went at it like rabbits whenever the apartment was empty. On Monday she called into to work for the next two days saying that she was sick. It was kind of true but it was really due to the fact that she couldn't walk after all the sexual activity. She stayed in her room all day and watched movies with Nick on her laptop. Nick stepped out the room to make them some sandwiches and was bombarded by Schmidt, Winston and Cece.

"Is Jess okay?" Schmidt asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah she's fine, nothing serious. Just a cold."

"Why have you been in there with her all day?" Cece was of course her protective suspicious self.

"We're just watching movies."

Jess could hear the questioning from her room and decided to go save Nick. She got out her bed slowly, her knees still wobbly and she was sore in a place you never should be sore. She made her way slowly to the kitchen. Schmidt went to her aid as soon as he saw her.

"You okay?" He whispered to her. She knew Schmidt knew why she was in bed all day.

"I'm fine Schmidt, thanks."

He let her go when they got to the counter and she held the edge for balance.

"Are you okay Jess?" Cece walked over to her and out her hand on her forehead.

"Yes, Cece I am fine. You can stop worrying. I'm just a little sore is all." She and Nick made eye contact and smiled as he put her sandwich in front of her and started to eat his.

"What the hell was that?" Cece asked looking at Nick.

"What was what?"

"That look."

She looked at Nick then at Jess who had suddenly become interested in her sandwich.

"Jess where are you sore?"

"Hm?" Jess was picking the crust off her sandwich with an unnecessarily high level of concentration.

"You two have been having sex!"

"We kind of figured." Winston said after being silent the whole time.

Jess turned beet red and looked at everyone in the room. They were all staring at her except Nick, who also seemed interesting in his sandwich. She made her way over to him a bit wobbly as she did so. Her knees gave out just as she got to him but he caught her. He held her close and they forgot that it wasn't just them there. He brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear. She shuddered under his touch and he smiled at her. Then someone cleared their throat.

"Well I'm waiting. Why was I not informed about this and what about Schmidt?"

"Actually Cece I knew the day after it happened."

"What?"

"Well it was kind of hard to ignore it. Jess is really loud and they kept looking at each other like they had a secret. I just figured it out."

"Winston?"

"Well they are loud."

"When did this start Jess?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Twos days ago.

"Alright Jess let's go talk." Cece practically dragged Jess through the kitchen.

"Cece, Cece, I can't walk that fast."

Cece dropped her arm and let Jess walk at her own pace. As soon as the door closed Schmidt and Winston started to walk to Jess's room.

"Where are you guys going?" Nick asked.

"We're going to listen." Winston said.

"No…no you're not."

"Nick you can't tell us you don't want to hear this conversation. They're going to talk about how you are in bed and you don't want to hear that?"

"Yeah okay, let's go listen."

"Jess how did it start?" Cece asked no longer in interrogation mode just a girlfriend asking questions.

"Well he kind of heard me saying his name while I…um…satisfied my needs."

"Okay."

"So I went to talk to him about it and tripped over his shoes and basically fell into his lap and parts connected."

"What do you mean parts connected?"

"Little Jess landed on Little Mr. Miller."

"So how is he?"

"I don't what you're talking about."

"Jess, don't hold out on the details."

"He's good I guess."

"Just good?"

"No he is…he's um…he –"

"Is so good that you can't even describe it."

"Exactly."

"So is he rough or gentle."

"Well the first time he was like really sweet and it was so gentle then the second time it was like he was going to break me in half."

"Ooh a man of variety. So how was it the first time?"

"He took it really slow and did like all the work, he wouldn't let me do anything and when he ate my pumpkin pie he told me to watch him."

"What do you mean watch?"

"He was like "Jess, I want you watch me do this." He was all serious and sexy, it was so great."

"So do you like him?"

"Well yeah, I do."

"How much do you like him Jess?"

"A lot."

"So is it just sex or are you like together now?"

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"Well I'm going to go so you can talk about it." She got up and walked to the door but suddenly turned around.

"Jess?"

"Hm?"

"How big is it?"

"I almost choked on it."

"Whoa, Jess!"

"Yeah Nick." Schmidt yelled from outside the door.

Cece snatched the door open and caught all three of the men standing there.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know I have a lot of more respect for Nick and Jess."

"Oh my god that is so humiliating." Jess said as she laid back against the pillows and covered her face with a pillow.

"Well then Nick you know you have to get in there."

Cece dragged the guys away from the door as Nick walked into the room and closed the door. Nick walked over to the bed and laid down by Jess who laid her head on his chest. She loved the way his heart sounded against her ear. It was always a soothing sound. Nick wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him.

"So you like me huh?" Nick asked sounding a bit smug.

"Well I thought that was a kind of obvious."

"Well I like you too Jess and I don't want this to just be sex you know. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want us to be together."

Jess sat up on her elbow and looked him in the eyes and he looked right back at her.

"Nick I want to be with you too but won't it be awkward with us living together and you sleeping right across the hall?"

"Jess I don't care about how awkward it would be everyone here is an awkward person so it'll be awkward no matter the circumstances."

"Okay then I'll be with you."

Jess laid back against his chest.

"You the day off tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to take you on a date."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: writergirl89: I decided to make Nick well-endowed because I wanted that particular part to have some humor in it, so it was either going to be awesomely big or embarrassingly small and I love Nick too much too embarrass him.**

**A/N 2: I'm sorry this took so long but I was suffering from writer's block. I attempted to write a chapter about their date but half way through I realized I don't know how a date goes because I've never been on one. Sooo. . .yeah. Love the reviews and keep 'em coming. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Six: Surprise

11 months later…

Nick and Jess had been going strong for six months now. Even after six months Nick still treated her just as sweetly as he did when they first started dating. Jess still couldn't get over how great of a boyfriend he was. Not to mention the fact that they were still having incredibly great sex that Jess still had yet to find a word that described it.

"Hey Jess you want some pancakes?"

"Sure Schmidt."

Nick and Jess were as always cuddled up on the couch when Jess suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Winston asked from the other end of the couch.

"I don't know, she been puking a lot and it seems like when she's not throwing up she's sleeping."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine."

Jess came back into the living room and took her place by next Nick.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

He kissed her on the forehead and she nuzzled against his neck.

After breakfast the guys decided to watch some game that was on TV while Cece and Jess talked. Cece had been there a lot more lately. Jess suspected that her and Schmidt were dating secretly but Cece always changed the conversation.

"Okay so what is it Jess?"

"I think I'm pregnant Cece."

"What?"

"Shh!"

Jess looked over at the couch to make sure none of the guys were listening.

"Okay, what makes you think that?"

"Well I keep vomiting everywhere and I sleep like all the time plus my clothes never fit right."

"Alright were going to the drug store right now."

"For what?"

"A pregnancy test."

Cece dragged Jess to the door.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Were…um…going to get…girl stuff."

"Well sorry I asked."

Cece thought it was best to buy three pregnancy tests just in case.

"Cece I already took two and they both said positive I need to just tell Nick."

"No take one more and then you can tell him."

Jess, for the third time went in the stall and peed on the stick. She came out and sat the test on the counter, which she thought was very unsanitary but she didn't know where else to put it. She washed her hands then went and sat by Cece on the bench.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Nick was suddenly in the doorway. The tension in the room was almost palpable. Jess looked at Nick with horrified eyes as his eyes traveled to the little stick in her hand. He looked at her again, his face nothing but a question mark. Cece looked at Nick then at Jess and decided it was time for her to leave. When Cece left Nick took her place. The room was completely silent as he looked at her and she looked at the floor.

"So…" Nick said , "what…what does it say?"

"I already took two and they both said positive."

"Positive." He said more to himself.

"Cece thought it would be good to take three."

"So what does the one in your hand say?"

She lifted it so that they both could see it and just like the others it there was a little pink plus symbol.

"Positive." They said in unison.

"We're going to have a baby. We're going to have to raise it. We got to move because my kid can't grow with Schmidt. I need a better job. We got to buy stuff Jess. Jess we're having a baby. I'm kind of freaking out but I'm kind of happy. Jess I don't know what to say."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. He did look happy but also a little scared.

"I need a drink." Nick said getting up to go to the kitchen.

He looked a little panicky so Jess followed him to make sure he was okay. By the time she got to the kitchen he was already chugging a beer. When he finished it he went for another.

"Um Nick you alright?"

"Yeah Winston I am fine, actually I'm overjoyed."

"You look like you're freaking out."

"Yeah, just a little because you know what Winston, soon there could be a little Nick Miller of Jessica Day running around. Or better yet a Jessica _Miller_."

Jess just stood there and looked at him as everyone looked at her with nothing but questions on their faces, all except Cece who was now taking the beer from Nick.

"Jess, you're pregnant?"

"Yep Schmidt seems that way."

"Well congrats." He said hugging her.

She walked up to Nick who seemed to be calmer now. He looked down at his feet.

"Jess, I'm sorry I freaked out. I am happy I just…how are…we can't afford a kid Jess."

She put her hand underneath his chin and lifted his head until he looked her in the eye.

"Nick, poor people have kids all the time."

She smiled at him and he felt like his heart was going to melt. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom.

"You know this is you got in your current situation."

"Shut up Schmidt!" Nick and Jess said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the severe delay guys but here's chapter seven hope you enjoy it.**

**Also to _MissL, _i've never read _Fifty Shades before._**

Chapter Seven: A Little Chubby

Jess laid on Nick's chest, a position she had grown so accustomed to. They fit together perfectly and they both knew it. They had just gone to the doctor that day to check if everything was alright with the baby. It had everything it should, ten toes, ten fingers. A perfect child.

"I still can't believe that I'm a whole five months and didn't know. How is it possible for me not to know?"

"The doctor did say it was normal for this stuff to happen."

"Yeah but didn't you notice my getting bigger?" She sat up and rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. The doctor said she was "carrying small" but that she could get huge in the last few months. Wasn't that just wonderful?

"I noticed but I didn't really care. Plus I thought maybe you were just developing your own cookie pooch." Nick chuckled as Jess smacked him on the stomach but she couldn't help but laugh too.

"So you don't care if I get fat?"

"Well I don't want you all obese but a little chubby would be okay. That's only when we're old but for now you have to keep it fit." Jess smacked his chest.

"I'm serious, after you have this kid you have like two months to drop all the squishiness."

"Nick!" Jess smacked him hard this time.

"Ow! I 'm joking. Well not about the obese part. I don't think I could past all that extra…stuff."

"Well in that case I understand." She leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Whoo!"

"What's wrong Jess?"

"Nothing he's just moving a lot." Nick just looked at her, waiting for it to pass.

"Here feel it." Jess grabbed his hand and out it on her stomach.

He looked like he was concentrating then a smile slowly began to form on his lips. He kept his hand there until the moving stopped.

"Wow, that was probably the weirdest thing I ever felt."

"Yeah its even weirder from the inside."

"I bet."

* * *

Three Months Later…

Jess sat at the counter eating toast and looking forward to the pile of food that remained in her plate. Her and Nick had come to the conclusion that they would move from the loft after she had the baby but she wished that they didn't have to. She sat there eating her toast and rubbing her belly. It was huge. The doctor had been right about her blowing up in the last months. Nick thought it was cute, he called her M&Ms because she was only round in the middle.

"Good morning round one." Schmidt said coming out of his room.

"Morning Schmidt."

"So how's the little thing."

"Why do you insist in calling my baby a thing?"

"Jess I mean it in a good way. Like the little thing that the Gremlins are before they actually turn into Gremlins."

"I guess that's okay but I still don't like it."

Nick came into the kitchen and took a seat by Jess. He rubbed her stomach affectionately before he kissed her on the lips.

"Aww you guys are sickening."

"Whatever Schmidt and stop calling my kid a gremlin."

"Alright Nick but you guys are sickening."

"We can live with that." Jess said before kissing Nick on the cheek.

Cece came out of Schmidt's room. It had become normal for her to just appear out of his room. Jess actually liked them together now they were cute.

"How's the baby Jess?"

"He's kicking a lot."

"Ooh can I feel it?" As much as Cece didn't want kid's right now she was really excited about Jess's.

"Of Course you can feel."

Cece walked over to Jess put her hand on her belly. Yep he was kicking and he was kicking hard.

"Ow, whoa whoa whoa." Jess grabbed her stomach in shock. That was a lot more than just a little kick it was painful.

"You okay Jess?" Nick asked as they all surrounded her.

"Yeah I think it was a contraction."

"Was that the first one?"

"I had one like ten minutes ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Schmidt looked horrified.

"That's a big gap. I'll say something when there seven minutes apart."

"Yeah Schmidt calm down." Cece put her hand on Schmidt's shoulder to calm him down.

"Why is everybody so loud?" Winston came into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm having contractions."

"Oh, okay." Winston said calmly. He had been calm through this whole thing and she was glad for it. She liked everybody taking care of her but it was good to have somebody be normal.

"Well why aren't you going to the hospital?"

"We're for the contractions to be seven minutes apart."

* * *

Three Hours Later

"Oh my God! What the hell is this?" Jess screamed on the way to the Manbulance. Nick had one of her arms and Winston the other both trying to keep her upright. Cece and Schmidt were ahead of them making their way to the car.

"Jess just breathe." Nick said in an attempt to comfort her but he didn't think it was working. In his mind there was no way to comfort a woman who was about to push a baby out of her body. They finally made it to the car where Schmidt went into panic mode. Jess was tuning it all out though; the last thing she had heard was Schmidt say something about water breaking in her car. Somehow her contractions had gone from eight minutes apart four. She didn't think that was normal but she didn't worry. Not that she had time since there was another contraction on its way.

"Oh my God, oh my God."

The drive felt like it was hours long and Jess was relieved when the hospital came into view. Schmidt pulled up at the entrance and in seconds there was a woman at the door with a wheelchair. Nick led Jess to the chair and sat her down. Without hesitation the woman began to roll Jess into the hospital. Nick turned around to see Cece following behind them and Schmidt going to park the truck.

Jess finally got settled into her room and the between her screaming profanities her water finally broke then came the gooey part. Nick and Cece stayed in the room each holding one of her hands as she pushed. It was probably the most disturbing thing Nick or Cece had seen. But it was worth it when the baby was finally out and they heard it cry for the first time. The doctor handed the baby to Nick after it was wiped clean.

"Here's your little boy."

Nick held his close to him and felt a tingly feeling spread throughout him. He was a father and now it was actually wrapping around his head.

"Let me hold him." Jess arms were outstretched and soon they were filled with her baby. She looked at him, he was so beautiful. He was crying loudly but she didn't care, she began to rock him gently and eventually he quieted and when he opened his eyes she was happy with what she saw there. Brown, just like his father.

**A/N: Chapter 8 will be naughty. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Old Habits

Nick grunted as he put the last box one the floor. He stood up and arched his back in an attempt to stretch out his muscles. Jess came skipping into the decent two bedroom apartment that was now their new residence. It was nothing fancy but that's why they liked it. It was simple just like them.

"So everything is here now." Nick said turning toward Jess. She sauntered over to him, glad that she had left Nick, their son with Schmidt and Cece. Cece had taken a liking to the name early on because she liked to call him Nick Jr. like the channel on TV. Seemed suitable since he was a baby. Schmidt had said that it wasn't original and he wasn't wrong. Jess sucked at making boy names when she found out she was pregnant she already had a long list of girl names. So when she was hit with the surprise of the baby being a boy she had a complete brain fart and so did Nick so this seemed like the best solution.

Jess was surprised to see how good Cece and Schmidt were with the baby. Cece never really liked kids but she adored Nick Jr, plus she was happy about the fact that she could always give him back to Jess or Nick if she got bored with him. She was glad that they loved the baby because that gave her time to be alone with Nick which was the only thought on her mind as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her toes to kiss the back of his neck. A shiver went through Nick's spine as he felt her lips against his skin. he turned around and instantly put his lips against hers. It had been months since they had time to do this without rushing. They took their time as their met in the most graceful of ways nor rushed and fumbling around as they had been before. Time was not of the essence as he ran his hands up and down her back and she tangled her lithe fingers in his hair.

A moan escaped her as his lips moved down to her neck and sucked lightly on the skin below her ear.

"That feels good."

Nick smiled against her skin and continued with his movements. She pushed him down aggressively and he thought he was about to hit the hardwood floor but instead encountered the mattress that laid on the floor. Jess kneeled down and straddled his hips. She could feel him hardening against her middle. She leaned down and bit him on the neck hard he responded with a deep grunt.

"So rough?" Jess responded by nipping his earlobe.

He loved when she was like this not only was it pleasurable but it was fun. But if this was how it was going to be then he wanted to be in control. He flipped them over and pinned her wrist above her head. He lifted her dress up until it was right below her breast. He let go of her hands and begin to playfully bite his way down her stomach until he reached the waistline of her underwear. He grabbed it with his teeth and dragged them down her body until they laid on the floor beside them.

She spread her legs in anticipation as his face hovered above her waiting warmth. Her body quivered as his tongue made contact with her nub. He made small circles around it causing her breathing to become ragged until it turned into loud moans. Her hips bucked against his mouth as he continued to taste her nectar. He inserted a finger inside her and pumped in and out until she came all over them.

He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked the juices off of them. This made Jess heat up even more than she had been before. She noticed all the fabric that still clung to his body and was suddenly angry at it. She began to practically rip his clothes away from his body. She arched her back toward him as he roughly entered her no longer taking his time as he thrust in and out of her.

Jess became unwound underneath him moaning uncontrollably, his name falling from her lips repeatedly. She pushed him back against the mattress and straddled him again taking off the dress that was begin to feel like an unwanted restraint. Nick's instantly went to her breast as they bounced in front of him. He was still fascinated by how they had increased in size. She arched her back and moaned his name one last time as her orgasm shook through her body almost causing her to go dizzy. She collapsed on Nick's chest as he released himself inside her.

Their bodies were coated in sweat as they tried to calm their breathing.

"That was intense." Jess said breathlessly rolling off Nick and curling into his side.

"Yeah, it was."

Jess looked up at him for a while until he sat up. He looked down at her with an intensity that made her want to squirm.

"What?"

"Jess there's something I want ask you."

"Um okay."

Nick got up and went to find the pants that Jess had thrown somewhere across the room. He found them and looked in the pocket and pulled out the little black velvet box that his mother gave him. He remembered what she had to him after meeting Jess for the first time. It was awkward that the first time that they met Jess was seven months pregnant and could barely stand up by herself. But despite the circumstances his mother loved her.

"Nicholas, I like this girl." His mother said while Jess was in the bathroom. "She's good for you. You know you've always been kind of sad and droopy but she's so perky and happy. She'll make you happy. Much better than that whore Caroline. You know, I wish I had to talk to her she was just a – "

"Mom I get it."

"I'm serious honey, don't let this girl go. As a matter of fact take this." She took off her wedding ring and handed it to him. "She's a good one honey so you better hold on to her or I'll beat you myself.

Nick looked at the small ring between his fingers and he instantly put it in his pocket when he heard Jess coming out the bathroom. He sat there and thought about what his mother had said while Jess and Mrs. Miller looked at the photo album that she had brought with her.

"Now here he is in the bathtub and you see he's grabbing his little thingy. He's been obsessed with it since he was born."

"He still is." Jess said without thinking.

"Really? Well once that grandkid of mine is out maybe you could help him with that." Mrs. Miller said giving a little wink. Her and Jess laughed hysterically and Nick thought it was a good time for him to take his mom to the airport.

That was five months ago and now he knew for sure that he wanted Jess to be with him for a very long time. he just hoped that she would say yes.

"Nick. What are you doing?"

Her voice made him jumped and he turned around to see her eyes instantly move to the little black box. Her eyes grew with excitement and then Nick was on the floor with Jess laying on top of him.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She said before nick could even pop the question. She snatched the box out of his hand and looked at the ring like a kid seeing candy for the first time. She handed it to him and held out her hand for him to slip the ring on. A perfect fit.

He tried to sit up in an attempt to kiss her but his back made a horrible cracking sound.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Didn't we have a long talk about you tackling me? Jess you can't just do that."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Back at the loft…

"So he asked you to marry him?" Cece asked as she examined the ring.

"Well I didn't really give him the chance to but pretty much."

"Oh you tackled him first?"

"Yeah."

Cece looked down at little Nick Jr, "Your mommy seems to have a problem with tackling your daddy."

He just smiled up at them.

"This kid is so cute. He must get it from you. I mean Nick is handsome at times but in a more scrunched up face type way."

"Hey that's my fiancé you're talking about."

"I'm just saying."

"Well my baby is going to be cute no matter which one of us he looks."

"I just can't believe all this happening Jess. You're engaged, and moving in with Nick, me and Schmidt have lasted this long and Winston and Shelby. It's just so awesome. It's like we're all growing up."

"Yeah I know."

"So we have to start talking about this wedding."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Wedding

Jess stood in front of the mirror looking at herself in the simple white wedding dress that hung down to the floor. She looked how it fit her body and it felt on her skin. It all felt right; the ring on her finger, the dress on her body and the veil on her head. Her soon to be husband—oh sweet lord—right down the hall from her in his old bedroom. She was tempted to go to him and see if he was as nervous as she was but Mrs. Miller said if she caught either one of them sneaking into the other ones room there would be consequences. Jess didn't exactly know what those consequences were but she didn't want to find out. She heard a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" Winston's voice called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm all good."

Winston opened the door and a smile grew on his face as he took in the sight of Jess. It made Jess Blush a bit.

"So how's Nick doing?"

"He's nervous but I think he'll be fine."

"You think he's going to get nervous and start drinking."

"No he really wants to marry you Jess." Winston chuckled.

"Well good. Are my parents here yet?"

"Yep. Your dad just got down trying to intimidate Nick but he's not very good at it."

"He's never been good at it."

"If you want I can go get them for you."

"Yeah."

Winston left and closed the door behind him. A few minutes Mrs. Day came into the room holding Nick Jr. He was attempting to pull of her earring but she didn't seem to mind. Jess reached out for him but Ms. Day just held him closer.

"Mom let me hold him."

"Nope, me and Sue already came to the conclusion that nobody in the wedding party can held him because he already threw up on Sadie. Cece was about to freak out but then we saw that he only got skin not dress."

"Fine I'll hold him later."

"So how are you doing honey?"

"I'm fine mom just a little nervous."

"Are those feet hot?"

"More like very very warm."

"Well that's good."

"What about Nick's feet."

"Well after your dad's attempt at threatening him his feet might not be that warm but that's only because he's realizing how crazy he is. Was enough to make me run—"

"Trust me, Nick does not fear crazy."

"Well that's good, he's gonna need to be a little crazy to deal with this bunch."

"Lois, you have to come see the boys, they look so cute." Mrs. Miller suddenly appeared at the door.

"Ooh, here I come." With that Ms. Day disappeared through the door.

Jess turned toward the mirror again and looked at her reflection. Sure she had thought about this day more times than she count but to think it was Nick she would be marrying. When she moved into the loft she was sure that none of the guys would spark her interest but Nick did from the beginning. From that night when he sang to her at the restaurant she was sure he would be someone special to her. Now she stood in front of a mirror soon to be Jessica Miller. The thought made a smile spread across her face.

"Jess, are you ready?" Jess turned around to see Cece standing at the door her black dress draped nicely over her body as everything else she wore did.

"It's time already?"

"Yep, your dad is waiting for you downstairs."

"Aright, here I come."

Jess followed Cece down the stairs and into the living room. She looked out the back doors to see a small crowd of people waiting for the wedding to start and Nick already at the altar. Her stomach flipped but not from nervousness but because that's just what Nick did to her, him in that tux was just an awesome sight but she couldn't wait to take it off of him.

"Alright kiddo, you ready?" Mr. Day said hooking his arm through hers.

"Yep, I'm ready." They walked through the doors and started down the aisle.

"You know that Nick seems to be a good guy."

"He is dad."

"I could hit him in the face for getting my daughter knocked up." Jess saw Nick chuckle. Oh my God people can hear.

"Dad hush!" She yelled-whispered.

"You only say that 'cause you I'm right."

Jess was relieved to see that they were at the altar and even more relieved when her dad unhooked his arm from hers but not before telling her he loved her and kissing her on the cheek. He took his seat as Jess turned to Nick and took his hand in hers.

"You ready?" Nick said.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said smiling at him.

The ceremony was typical which was hard to believe considering the people that were at the wedding. Nick Jr was laughing the whole time, probably something Mrs and Mr. Miller were doing. But Nick and Jess were too absorbed in each other to notice. When it was time for the them kiss if it hadn't been for Schmidt and Winston loud throat clearing, that kiss could've gotten very inappropriate. Nick and Jess couldn't help it, they just couldn't seem to keep their hands to themselves.

The reception…

"Oh my baby is finally married and to such a nice girl." Mrs. Miller ran up to Nick and kissed him all over his face.

Mr. Miller just mumbled congratulations and hugged Jess and Nick then walked away. Well Jess could see who Nick took after. But before Jess could think any further about it she was bombarded by kisses to her face.

"Well I'll see you two later."

Then she ran off somewhere into the crowd of people.

"I love your mom Nick."

"Yeah, she has that effect in people."

"Nick and Jess finally together, it's just so nice", Schmidt said walking up to Jess and Nick with Cece and little Nick Jr in his arms.

"So Nick, if you hurt my girl, I'll hurt you. And Jess, if you hurt my boy I won't hurt you because that just wouldn't be right but I'll be very angry with you."

"Good job Schmidt but it doesn't really work when we're both your friends", Nick said.

"I've been telling him that." Cece said shaking her head.

"Well I tried."

"Yeah you did."

People kept coming up to them all night congratulating them and saying things that caused some awkward situations. Toward the end of the night Jess turned to Nick and said, "We have a strange family."

"Yes we do." And he leaned in and kissed Jess.


End file.
